Nature Ninja
by Whitetiger624
Summary: Cloe is an orphaned girl that only has a puppy for family. But, her life changes when she gets spit in the eye with venom. She gets helped by the ninja and has a new life ahead of her. Soon, shes a ninja and is discovering new talents every minute.


Chapter 1: The Begining

CLOE'S P.O.V

My name is Cloe. I use to have a loving mother and father. But, that was before they passed on. The only family I have now is my loving little husky Cleo. What's weird is that I have a strange connection with my husky and the nature around me. I can hear voices that no else hear and I can communicate with animals. Though, I've never told anyone about my special powers. I usually go to the library to read books especially, about ninja and nature.

But, one day as I was walking toward the library with Cleo, I felt like I was being watched even though no one was around. Soon I saw that there was a snake behind me. I put the bag I was carrying on the ground and pulled out a bow and arrow to protect myself.

Since the snake was a Venomari it tried spitting its deadly venom at me. Luckily, it missed and I shot an arrow at it. I hit it and while it was down Cleo and I started to run. But another venomari came out of nowhere and spat its venom. It was a direct hit. Soon, my vision blurred and I was seeing snakes everywhere.

Knowing it was the venom I followed Cleo into the forest, where I sat in the shade of a tree.

"Cloe are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm seeing snakes everywhere I look." I replied

"Just rest here and wait till the venom wears off"

So I did what she said. With Cleo by my side I knew I was safe.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 2: The Find

COLE'S P.O.V

"Why are we out here again?" Kai asked aloud

"Like I said before, Sensei sent us out here to look out for Serpentine. Some said they say a few before so keep your eyes peeled." I said

"Wait! I sense something." Zane exclaimed

"What?" Jay, Kai, and I said together

"Follow me and see what we come across." He said

We followed him into the forest and found a girl with long black hair resting in the shade of a tree. I started to walk closer to her.

"Cole what are you doing?!" Jay exclaimed

"I just looking to make sure she's okay" I replied

But, just as I reached her, she woke up.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 3: The Misuderstanding

CLOE'S P.O.V

I heard voices all around me but I wasn't sure if they were real or just a dream. I decided to find out. Just as I opened my eyes I saw a Constrictai looking down at me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, Serpentine!" I yelled as I picked up my bow and noticed there were a Venomari, Hypnobrai, and Fangpyre behind him.

"Serpentine?" the Constrictai said in a confused way

Just then Cleo came out of nowhere and stood by my side.

"I leave for two seconds and this happens!" she said angrily "Cloe these aren't snakes, there the ninja you always told me about!"

I knew I could trust Cleo so I lowered my bow and slumped to the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry I thought you were snakes." I told them "If you hadn't noticed I got Venomari venom in my eyes."

"It happens." The Contsrictai said to me "I'll stay here with you while my friends get the anti-venom."

Was relieved that he wasn't mad at me but still confused why someone would wait with another person who had raised a bow to them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 4: The Antidote

JAY'S P.O.V

"I wonder what that girl was doing just sitting in the middle of the forest like that." I wondered aloud.

"Me too." Kai said "I hope she'll be all right."

"She probably will because she only has Venomari venom and nothing serious." Zane replied

Soon the three ninja made it to the bounty and got the anti-venom. To return to Cole and the girl faster, they took the ultra dragon.

CLOE'S P.O.V

After a while I saw a huge dragon appear in the sky.

"Is that a dragon?!" I asked amazed

"Yup." The Contsrictai replied

As the dragon landed I heard it talking.

"I wonder who that girl is." One head said

"Hope it's a friend." Another replied

"Let's wait and see what happens." The third said.

I just stared amazed at the magnificent creature.

"Here drink this." The Contsrictai handed me a weird green liquid.

I was reluctant to drink it but I did any way. I just wanted to stop seeing snakes everywhere I look. After I finished the liquid my eyes became blurry again as my vision returned to normal.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 5: The Reveal

CLOE'S P.O.V

Once my vision returned to normal, I saw what the ninja looked like normally.

"Is your vision back to normal" A raven-haired boy asked me.

"Yes." Was all I said.

Soon the ninja introduced themselves.

"My name's Jay." A boy with light brown hair said. His ninja gi was blue with a dragon shooting lightning out its mouth.

"The name's Kai." A boy with brown spiked hair said. His gi was red with a dragon shooting fire.

"I'm Zane." A boy with blond-white hare said. His gi was white with a dragon shooting ice.

"And I'm Cole." The raven-haired boy said. His I was black with a dragon shooting boulders. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Cloe and this is my dog Cleo. If you gave me a chance to speak I would have said I already know you all. You're the ninja of lightning, ice, fire, and earth." I exclaimed pointing to each one of them.

"How do you know so much about us?" Zane asked.

"I read all about you at the library." I replied.

Soon I realized that it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark do you have a place to stay." Cole asked me.

I shook my head no. "I've been an orphan for most of my life."

"Then you can come with us." Cole said heading toward the dragon.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 6: The Private Talk

CLOE'S P.O.V

Soon I was heading toward the dragon with Cleo in my arms.

"Cloe I don't want to go on the dragon, it looks scary." Cleo whined

"Don't worry it's alright I'll be holding you the whole time." I told her reassuringly.

The ninja must have overheard me talking to Cleo because they were looking at me funny.

"She's a little scared; it's her first time flying." I half told the truth.

Before we took off, a head said Cole, who was holding the reins, "Shall we take off?" I just looked at the dragon in amazement. Soon, we had landed next to the Bounty.

"So this is the Bounty!" I said amazed

As I got on the deck I saw a wise looking old man walking toward us. The ninja bowed to him so I Cleo and I did the same.

"Who is this newcomer?" The man asked.

"This is Cloe. We found her in the forest with venomari venom in her eyes." Kai replied

"Ah." He said studying me. "Cloe come with me."

I followed him to a private sound proof room.

"Tea?" He asked sitting down.

"No thanks." I replied

"If you haven't noticed I the ninja's sensei, Sensei Wu." He said "I can see you have something special hidden inside you. You also have a special bond with your dog Cleo."

"How did you know?" I asked standing up in surprise.

Before Wu could answer, he turned into a gold tornado and came towards me.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 7

CLOE'S P.O.V

I was sucked into the tornado and spat right out. I felt dizzy but soon noticed that I was wearing a ninja gi. I was going to speak but Sensei Wu beat me.

"Cloe, you are the pink ninja of nature."

I was surprised and shocked at the same time; I had so many questions swirling in my head. It looked like Cleo was shocked too. I asked the first question that came out of mouth.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked

"Follow me and I will show you." He replied

As he walked across the deck I sneaked behind boxes and other things so the ninja wouldn't see me. Soon we came to a room. Sensei knocked on the door and a girl with short black hair stepped out.

"Hello Nya." Sensei said "Would you be able to have a roommate?"

"A roommate?" Nya asked

I stepped out into the open.

"A new ninja? Cool, I'd be happy to share my room!" Nya said happily

I was glad to hear that. Nya stepped aside so Cleo and I could come in. When I came into the room I took off my hood so Nya could see what I looked like instead of just my hazel eyes. I was first to speak.

"So I've heard that your Kai sister." I said

"How'd you know?" she said

"I read a lot of books." I replied smiling. I had a feeling I was going to like Nya as my roommate.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 8: Nightly Worries

CLOE'S P.O.V

Soon I heard the ninja's voices. I quickly took my ninja gi off, luckily my clothes were under it, and put it in my bag. Soon I had a bed to sleep on but just as I lay down I saw a tiny circle cut into the wood next to my head. I pulled it out and heard what I thought was a conversation between the ninja and Sensei Wu.

I couldn't make out all the words but I was hearing most of the conversation. As I listened I felt tears roll down my face. I tried to stop crying but ended up crying more. I must have woken Nya up because I saw a figure walk and sit down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I heard her whisper to me

I told her what l heard as we listened as the conversation ended.

"I feel so bad for you." Nya said as she comforted me. "I don't know why the ninja wouldn't want you here but I know I wouldn't want you to leave and plus, Sensei wouldn't let what the ninja say make you want to leave."

I felt somewhat better so I plugged up the hole and both Nya and I feel asleep. About an hour later I felt someone gently shaking me. It was Nya.

"Cloe wake up!" she whispered "It's time for your training!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 9: Time to Train

CLOE'S P.O.V

I was so excited to train that I slipped into my ninja gi in record time. I also brought my bow and arrow but mysteriously all my arrows had a pink ribbon tied on them. When I went on the deck of the bounty, I felt strange like new power was surging through my blood. Also, it was dark but mysteriously I could see as if it was day time.

Sensei Wu was already out on the deck waiting for me.

"Ready to start training?" he asked

I nodded

"To start your training you must attack the dummy using stealth."

First, I snuck behind boxes and barrels and came closer to the dummy. I drew my bow and made a direct hit.

"Good job. Now you must complete this course before I finish my tea. Ready, Begin."

I speed through the course so fast I must have been going as fast as a cheetah. I saw Sensei about to take a sip of his tea so I fired an arrow and he dropped the cup. When I was about to finish I was so excited that I was going to complete this task on my first try when something happened. I saw a flash of light surround me than, in a second, it was gone.

When I looked around to see if anything changed everything did. Things look different than before like my surroundings were totally different. I noticed my arrow on the floor so I went to pick it up. When I looked into the metal tip, instead of seeing a human, I saw a cheetah staring at me!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 10: Another Golden Weapon

SENSEI'S P.O.V

When the flash of light vanished, I saw not a ninja in pink but, a cheetah. I see that Cloe has unlocked a new power from within. I know she will soon harness this power and use it to her advantage.

CLOE'S P.O.V

My training has now ended and I'm getting ready for bed. I'm surprised I have a new power and can't wait to use it. Before I can get my pj's on, I feel like someone's calling me but I hear no voice. I decide to follow the silent voice it led me to the deck of the bounty.

I figured that it would take me far so I closed my eyes and concentrated on turning into a cheetah. It worked and soon I was running after a silent voice. It led me to an open field full of fresh flowers. I decided to pick one but when I stepped into the meadow, a flash of golden light appeared. When it vanished, in its place, was a golden bow and arrow.

I took the weapon and started back the way I came when I heard a grumble. I turned around and saw a dragon standing behind me.

"Give back the weapon or suffer!" she said

"It's okay." I said calmly "I'm the ninja of nature I've just come to take this weapon and use it for good."

The dragon bowed her head to me and I hopped on her back and took her home.

When I got back it was morning so I ran back into my room and fell asleep with my gi on.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Chapter 11: The Team Finds Out

CLOE'S P.O.V

I wake up and changed into my regular clothes and go to the deck. Instead of seeing ninja bouncing around like crickets, I see an empty training course. A blood chilling roar fills the air. I know it's my dragon. I go to check on here and find the ninja standing around her.

"Wonder where this new dragon came from." Jay wondered aloud

"Well we do he doesn't belong to any of us." Cole replied.

"First of all, he is a she and second of all her name is Meadow!" I said angrily.

"WHAT!" All four ninja said at once.

"Yes she's mine. I found her last night when I got my golden weapon." I said calming down.

"What a sec. You have a golden weapon?!" Cole managed to say.

"Yes." I said trying to calm down the scared dragon

"Then…" Jay said

"…Does that mean…" Zane added

"…That…" Kai added

"…You're a…" Cole added

"…A NINJA!" They all said

"Yes." I replied.

Then, I felt new energy flow through me. Then out of nowhere I started spinning. Faster and faster then I realized what was happening. I was doing SPINJITZU! When I stopped I noticed I was wearing my pink ninja gi.

"So what's your element?" Kai asked.

"Nature." I replied back

Just as I said that an alarm filled the air, Signaling us that there was danger.

"If you're a ninja then you can fight with us." Cole said excitedly

"I guess so!" I exclaimed happily.

Then we were off, flying as a team. Me on Meadow and the four on the ultra-dragon. I was so excited to fight my first battle.


End file.
